disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Vivian
Princess Vivian is a minor character in Sofia the First, debuting in "The Shy Princess" she is voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. Background Personality Vivian is a shy girl who has trouble talking to other people, and as a result had no friends. There were also many false stories made up about her, that she was never able to say weren't true because she wasn't brave enough to say so. But after being partnered with Sofia for a project for art class, the two of them eventually became friends and Sofia helped Vivian become more confident, and overcome her fear of being around and talking to others. Vivian is musically talented and her favorite instrument is the mandolin. She is also a talented painter and has a hyper-active, baby blue dragon named Crackle. Biography Vivian appears in "The Shy Princess", and is partnered with Sofia for the dream castle project in art class. Sofia comes over to her castle, where she is greeted by Queen Cecily, Vivian's mother, to work on it. There Vivian reveals that she knows the other girls make up stories about her but due to her shyness, is unable to say anything to them about it. She is also shown to have a love of music, as her castle's music room is her favorite room. She plays the mandolin while Sofia sings and slowly gains more confidence, eventually singing with her new friend. But Vivian is still scared of Amber and the other girls, and during lunch, runs away when they approach the table she and Sofia are sitting at. When Sofia visits her castle to make sure she's okay, Vivian seems to have lost her confidence and says Sofia should do all the talking when they present their project. But Sofia suggests instead of talking about their castle, they could sing about it instead while Vivian plays her mandolin. This idea works out perfectly, and in the end Vivian's musical talent is praised by the other girls, and Amber even says she would like to be friends with her. Hildegard suggests Vivian join the school band due to her musical talents. In her next appearance, Vivian entered Crackle into a pet competition, Crackle's talent being ridng a unicycle on her belly, which she admitted to Sofia that Crackle learned to do on her own. She has appeared as a background character in several following episodes where she talks with other kids with confidence. In the episode "Princess Butterfly", she was part of the band that played for the All Hallows Eve Ball, alongside Prince Desmond on the accordion, therefore taking Hildegard's advice. In "Enchanted Science Fair", she was teamed up with Prince Khalid. When their original project got destroyed, the kids raced off to get the one ingredient they needed to complete their projects. While Khalid was more agressive in the search, Vivian fell back a bit into her shy department quietly asking if what they were doing was right. In the end all three teams worked together to produce an enchanted solar system for the fair. Appearances *"The Shy Princess" *"Blue Ribbon Bunny" *"The Princess Test" (non-speaking) *"Two to Tangu" (non-speaking) *"Tea for Too Many" *"Princess Butterfly" *"The Flying Crown" *"Enchanted Science Fair" *"Gizmo Gwen" (non-speaking) *"Scrambled Pets" Gallery Trivia *It's possible Flora, Fauna and Merryweather intentionally paired up Sofia with Vivian so the former could help the latter come out of her shell. *One of the paintings in her castle looks remarkably like King Magnus who came to visit during the episode "Cedric's Apprentice". *Vivian's outfit is much simpler than other princesses, signifying her reserved personality and her color. *Vivian is not a fast runner like the other kids, because of her shoes that are like mini boots. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Princesses Category:Musicians Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:Kids Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Heroines Category:Rich characters Category:Characters Category:Artists Category:Royalty